


Both McCoys'

by MedicMcCoy



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicMcCoy/pseuds/MedicMcCoy
Summary: Karl meets real McCoy and they get to know each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> none fo now to tierd to finish tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karl Urban meets Bones! :)

Karl Urban had finished shooting for the day and was about to leave the studio when he noticed he didn't have his phone.

He remembered having it while they had been shooting in the transporter room. He headed in that direction. He grabbed his phone which was on the control panel.

He started to make his way to the exit,when something caught his eye. It looked like there was someone on the med–bay set as he walked by. He back tracked. 

He looked around the corner and indeed did find someone rummaging around the medbay set, and in costume.

"Hey! What do ya' think your doing..." He trailed off as the man turned around.The man looked just like him. He was even wearing...wait a sec. A starfleet medical costume? 

They looked at each other for a moment before they said "Who the hell are you?" in unison.

That wad weird. Karl thought. "Im Karl Urban," Karl said extending his hand. Then it clicked in Karls head.

"Leonard, McCoy" The other man said.

McCoy took his hand. Karl was starting to feel light headed. 

"Good god man, are you ok?"  
McCoy asked when Karl started to sway. McCoy caught him.

"I i'm fine." Karl said as McCoy helped him to the floor.

"So Karl, im guessing you know who I am?" McCoy asked.

karl nodded. "How'd you get here?"

McCoy snorted. "My guess would be that the transporter malfunctioned and some how brought me here," He took a breath." Damned thing! I knew that would be the death of me someday!"

McCoy snapped out of his daze and turned back to Karl. "Now I have a question for you. Why do ya' look so much like me?"

Karl thought for a moment. "Im an actor," He explained."I play the part of Leonard McCoy," He continued to explain star trek.

McCoy listened to the whole thing before he said, "Ok that might explain why we look alike."

"Do you think that you will be able to get back to the Enterprise?" Karl asked.

"If I know Jim, he's probably tryin' his best to try to get me back...I should get back to the transporter set. Thats wear I beamed down and thats probably wear I will get beamed up."

Karl agreed and led the way to the set.When they got there McCoy sat on the first step of the transporter platform. Karl didn't know if he should sit with him or leave like he originally intended. He decided to sit after McCoy had said, "Are you going to sit with me or what?" Karl didn't know what to say. This man looked so much like himself but was probably so different. Karl decided to ask what is was like to live on the Enterprise. McCoy looked at Karl suspiciously but finally decided he was a friend. He started to tell Karl all about life on the Enterprise. He answered all of Karl's questions. McCoy's eyes seemed to stare into the past. Karl didn't know to say. It seemed like he knew what to say to himself but though this man looked like him he wasn't him. McCoy snapped out of his daze and looked over at Karl's puzzled face. "Is it weird, meeting me I mean." McCoy asked. Karl thought about that for a moment before he answered. "Yeah I guess...I mean it feels like meeting an old friend. It feels like I know you but at the same time I feel like I know nothing about you," Karl looks up into the eye's so much like his own. "You look so much like me but it seems we are so different." Karl didn't know if he was making sense but McCoy seemed satisfied with his answer. They sat in silence for a while. McCoy said, "I'm kinda glad Jim isn't here." Karl thought that was a weird thing to say, though there wad nothing normal about this meeting ether."Why's that?" McCoy snorted again. "He would use his damned charm and try to make us do somethin' stupid." Karl thought that made sense. If anyone was to make two people who looked almost exactly alike do something stupid together, it would be Jim. "What is Jim like? In your world?" Karl asked, wondering if he was like Chris. McCoy snorted again. "He eats like a pig," Sounds like Chris so far thought Karl. "He got the whole saving the world thong through his thick head," McCoy said. "But enough about Jim. What about you? What do you do? You know, when your not pretending to be me?" "I don't know. I mostly spend my time with friends." Karl looked up at McCoy. "What about you ,McCoy?" "Please, call me Bones." McC- No Bones said. Karl smiled at him. "Ok, Bones." Bones smiled. "Well there's not much to do on a starship when you arn't workin', so yeah, I mostly spend my time making sure Jim keeps himself safe." Karl and Bones rolled their eyes at the same time. They got to know each other while they waited. Karl noticed he liked Bones. Really like him. Almost attracted to him. But that is just silly... Isn't it? After a while Karl felt the nagging urge to kiss the man that looks so much like himself. After a good forty minutes of trying to contain his feelings Bones starts to de-materialize.


End file.
